


Innocuous Enough

by snowbunnylester (xrosepetalsx)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/snowbunnylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan edits “Dan the Dinosaur vs. Phil the Lion – THE EXTINCTION RACE” and leaves in a secret moment between him and Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocuous Enough

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : In no way do I pretend that this is real or cast aspersions on Dan or Phil.
> 
> I scrapped the big fic, have this tiny drabble instead.

“I guess this really is the final battle,” on screen Dan says, facing on screen Phil.

“I guess it is,” on screen Phil responds.

“Good luck.”

As on screen Dan moves to shake hands with on screen Phil, on screen Phil unceremoniously drops his head and –

Dan pauses the replay, smiling softly to himself as he remembers the feel of Phil’s lips gently pressing against his hand, and how they’d both tried so hard to keep a straight face after the moment had passed.

They’d burst into laughter a few moments later, mostly due to the confused expression on Pj’s face, and re-shot the scene a few more times, trying to decide on the best way to start the challenge.

Wistfully, Dan considers using this scene for a moment, as a secret thing just between him and Phil, wondering if the fangirls will be able to work out what Phil had been doing, but shakes his head in consternation, deciding against it. The fangirls pick on the tiniest things, and as often as they’re right, they’re also wrong.

Sometimes there’s nothing there, and that’s what makes him the most angry. Out of context, anything can be made out to be anything it isn’t, and that’s just not fair.

He moves to delete the clip and replace it with a different shot, but something stills his hand before he can do so.

Before he can think better of it, Dan moves the scene into place and continues editing.

A few hours later he’s started the upload process and goes to find Phil.

 _It’s innocuous enough. Maybe they won’t even notice_.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> I just found that little moment obnoxiously cute, and needed some fluff in my life. ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9MX2-f8GQI))


End file.
